1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanisms for automatically adjusting the angle of an antenna used for testing electromagnetic emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With ever increasing numbers and variations of electronic equipment capable of producing excessive electromagnetic emissions, the need for efficient and accurate testing to determine which units meet or exceed standards set by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). ANSI regulations require that the antenna be kept within the cone of radiation being emitted from the Electronic Unit Tested (EUT) and pointed at the area of highest emission of the EUT both in azimuth and elevation, with polarization oriented for maximum response.
While present antenna mounting units are capable of automatically adjusting the height of the antenna mounting boom relative to the EUT, none provide for automatically tilting the antenna for the required test height to meet the requirement as set forth in ANSI C63.4.